


The Pact

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crying John, Dark Character, Dub/Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Fanart, M/M, long-term situation - rapist and victim keep ongoing relationship secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).




End file.
